Feel Safe With Me
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Tweek is a worrywart, but Craig tries his best every day to calm his boyfriend.


"Craig," hissed out Tweek, inching closer to his Peruvian boyfriend in the dark. They were having a sleepover like usual. And when they said sleepover, it was indeed fairly innocent, with the exception of kisses every so often. The blond usually worried that this bothered Craig, never getting any farther than that, but it was then lost in his scrambled mind as some other idea shoved its way in. Not getting a response, he poked the sleeping bag next to his and got on it to lie down again, hugging it and shaking gently as his caffeine level started to die down at last, "Are you asleep?"

He earned a slightly annoyed sigh, "Not anymore." Then he turned to face his nervous partner curiously, noticing the other boy was in tears now. Reaching out and running a hand through the dirty blond hair, "What's wrong, Tweekers?"

At the affectionate nickname, Tweek smiled and rubbed at the small trails lining his face now, "I'm sorry, I was just wondering..."

"What?" The awakened boy got up, and slightly pushed back his shoulder-length hair so he could actually see, "No, you can tell me now. I just hate getting woken up."

He earned a stare from the twitchy boy, and the older slowly sat up and against the wall inches away from their heads, bringing his boyfriend up as well. Bringing Tweek so he was curled up at the knees at his side, the blue-adorned hummed a bit and looked around. Finally the wily blond began, "Well, I had a nightmare… that you finally told your parents that we were dating…"

"And how did that go, then?" The nasally vocals really had no tone to them unless Craig really tried.

The green-clad younger continued quietly, "So you told them, but then they got seriously mad and we couldn't go out anymore because you were forbidden to see me."

Feeling bad that the sensitive boy had to go through that dream ordeal, Craig instead scoffed, "Like they could break us up."

"Craig that isn't the point!" Tweek pouted, and grasped the other's lightly tanned hand with his own.

Shaking his head again, the dark-haired individual just could believe this was a worry. The real reason he wouldn't tell his parents was because… "Tweek, I just don't want my parents saying we couldn't have sleepovers anymore."

Freezing in his muttering, the pale boy raised a brow, "W-what?"

"I think my parents would think we would… be teenagers, rather than the actual idea of these." In reality, Tweek needed Craig there to keep him from having night terrors and reliving them if he went back to sleep. The boy did have loving parents, but they didn't get how to calm down their son enough he could go back to sleep. Unlikely as it sounded, Craig was very involved with whatever went on with his smaller boyfriend and could somehow calm down Tweek. Plus, he would do this anyways, when he wasn't having a mental breakdown over something a normal person overlooked, it was pretty calming with this boy.

Calm and boring was how Craig seemed to roll. Soon they both grew even more tired, and fell asleep sitting up.

"Morning Tweekers," Craig greeted Tweek as the boy trudged in the kitchen, clearly not enjoying the idea of going to school. Then he smelt a warming and tangy aroma, so familiar and-

"Coffee!" cried the blond childishly, rushing to the coffee maker, hating how it was nearly done. It should have finished by now, but then again his parents yelling at each other again in the bedroom next door woke him up a bit early today.

Craig gave an amused snort as he continued eating some cheap brand of cereal, "Last time I checked, my name was 'Craig'."

The other male didn't seem to notice or care, only staring hypnotically at the bane of his morning intake of breakfast. Finally it beeped to signal its end of heating and the boy went to get a coffee mug, he was going to go get another from him parents for the school day, and went back over to fill it with the scorching liquid eagerly. Grabbing his favorite cream flavor from the choices, he put some it. Getting back to the kitchen table, he sat next to Craig to have conversation while it mixed. Then Craig did something that was a bit unusual.

The Peruvian grabbed the coffee and began to drink it eagerly, even though his slightly oversized nose began to crinkle at the strong taste. Tweek nearly had a meltdown as he tried to pry the cup away, not wanting to miss out. The cereal bowl was empty, so no childish revenge could ensue there… "Craig!" whined the boy in his louder tone, "Don't drink it all!"

Setting the empty cup back down and looking a bit disgusted, he shook his head like he was back from something strange. Blinking a moment, he responded, "Tweek, I don't want you to have so much coffee anymore. Here I'll get you something to eat instead, you seriously need something else."

Before a reply could be thrown back, the raven-haired boy got him a banana, but couldn't hold the laughter in. Tweek didn't catch on at first, but then broke out in giggles as they both received the yellow fruit in their hands. Craig sat back down and began to unpeel his, watching as the other boy followed suit eagerly. Not like this wasn't funny enough, eyeing each other as they tried not to make it too awkward.

Finishing their slight, but better breakfast. Craig grabbed toaster pastries and threw a packet to Tweek, then followed with plastic water bottles. They made sure their backpacks were filled with all things they would need for the day, and threw the bags on their backs. Putting the empty bowl and cup by the sink, the raven-haired grinned slightly and turned back around. Catching the blond by kissing him suddenly, it caused the hand on the doorknob to slack as they enjoyed their time together.

Hating how they would have to mostly be in other classes throughout their school day, the couple went out the door and held hands on the way. Walking and blushing, Tweek realized they never did this before, about to ask the idea behind it, Craig spoke up, "I want to make sure you feel safe all the time, Tweekers."

'Oh, I do,' giggled the boy as he though this, he did get the most protective teenager in school to be his boyfriend after all.


End file.
